The New Adventure
by Rod-Noganeto1
Summary: DQ8. After the defeat of Rhaptorne, everyone rejoices at the victory of the brave party and things went normal to the kingdom of Trodain. Now, the hero will soon marry Princess Medea, but he doesn't knows how many adventures and dangers he has to overcome on the way of the wedding prepatarions. Set days after the end of Dragon Quest VIII


Chapter 1 – The return of the Chosen One

It has been some days after the hero's succesful victory over Rhaptorne along with his comrades Yangus, Jessica and Angelo. Upon the defeat of the powerful dark lord, Trodain has returned to its former glory, with the curse over King Trode, Princess Medea and Trodain's people being revoked.

Medea's arranged marriage with Prince Charmles was stopped, and witth the approval of King Trode, the hero would soon marry Medea upon the discovery that HE IS the lost Prince of Trodain, besides having a Dragovian heritage.

The silent hero (A/N: Whose canon name is unknown, but i will call him Rod), was sitting next to a table in his private room of the Trodain castle, writing his memories

"_... And then, suddenly, i discovered that i am not only a half-Dragovian, but i am also a prince of Trodain, and therefore, i do can marry Princess Medea. That was a shocking revelation since when i first saw Medea's human form, i kind of fell in love with her, and i found out she returned the feelings when i did prevented her from marrying that... Charmless. Yeah, i should stop listening to Yangus' insults sometimes, they do get in my mind, and-"_

Suddenly, someone knocked the door

Rod then quickly saved the book of memories he was writing in and got up, then went over to answer the doot

It was no other than Yangus, who had a deep smile on his face "Hi'ya, guv'" he cheered as he then advanced some steps over to Rod. Rod stepped back, nervous, but was then surprised when Yangus suddenly wrapped him in a tight, bear hug "Congrats on your wedding, i knew you were gonna be wiv' that hors-" he then suddenly stepped back and dropped Rod, making him fall to the ground while gasping "Oh, sorry, i just got useed to calling her 'Horse princess'" he chuckeld nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and sweat-dropping, anime style

Rod then slowly got up to his feet and rubbed his neck soothingly "So, are ya happy wiv' those new that..." Yangus asked "Y'know... marrying Princess?" he chuckled, Rod then nodded with a determined smile on his face "Nice to hear" he laughed, he then leaned closer to Rod's ear "Between us... i do still think grandad didn't changed too much after that curse was lifted" he whispered on his ear, then stepped back

"HEARD THAT!" King Trode, who was wearing his usual king clothes and crown, yelled as he was behind Yangus, having listened the entire conversation "Young man, you must learn to respect the royalty, i am the king now and me and my dear Medea deserve soem respect and admiration!" he growled at Yangus

"Sorry grandad" Yangus chuckled "But you gotta admit it's true" Yangus chuckled

"IT'S NOT!" King Trode growled "We will have THIS conversation in anotehr moment!" he glared, then calmed down and turned to Rod with his usual smile he always had with him "Oh, i knew i could find you here, my boy" he laughed "Listen, i was thinking this properly, and i do guess i could leave you to manage the invitation list of your wedding" he announced "You may invite all the friends you wish" he smiled "And... don't worry if you don't have too many" he smiled "Besides Jessica, that womanizer and..." he then made a side-look at Yangus before looking back at Rod "That brutal gule friend you have"

"HEY!" Yangus growled "HEARD THAT!"

"Anyways" the king laughed "Don't worry, because i also told my dear Medea the same as i am telling you, so she is inviting right now some friends of hers to the wedding, besides that all the Trodain citizens will attend, so it will be a pretty over-populated wedding"

Rod then nodded, he knew what this conversation will pick him too, as Yangus did too, so Yangus slowly turned away from the two and started to walk away silently

King Trode then quickly turned towards Yangus "Not so fast, you!" he smirked, then turned to Rod "As i was saying, my boy, you do can invite all your friends, but the only errand i am gonna ask you for this is that YOU go personally to invite them" he smiled "And that incluides your brave friends who helped you dealing with Rhaptorne"

"Cor blimey" Yangus sighed "Knew he was gonna say that" he then turned to the king "Wait, if we all go invite guv's friends, then... who's gonna escort horse- i mean, Medea when she goes to invite HER friends?" he then rubbed his chin "Come to think 'bout it, i doubt she ever had friends" she shrugged with a chuckle

"SHE HAS!" King Trode growled at Yangus, then calmed down "To make things clear, my chubby friend, Medea indeed HAS friends, but they are not so far than Rod's friends, so she could take an escort that consists in simple guards" he then smiled at Rod "And besides, you won't mind being away from your fiancé from more than some hours or even days, don't you?"

Rod then reluctantly shook his head, he hated to be apart from Medea even for a single minuts, but he knew that for the sake of the wedding, he had to do it

"Well, then it's settled" King Trode smiled as he turned away and began to leave "You can leave whenever you wish, but don't be too late" he said as he left the area

Yangus then looked at where the king left, then at Rod "Jeez, he surely has sum nerve to ask us som other stuff" he sighed

Rod then slowly nodded with a sad face as he lowered his head "Awww, don't be sad, guv', granddad is right, you won't mind leaving princess alone for some days, don't you?" he smiled as he placed a hand on Rod's shoulder comfortingly

Rod then shook his head at even a slower speed

"Geez, that's what i do call a lovestruck person" Yangus laughed "Come on, lover, we've got to go" he laughed as he grabbed Rod's arm and pulled him away

Meanwhile, in Medea's room...

Medea was happily talking with Jessica about the wedding preparations and all that

"This wedding's gonna be great, i surely cannot wait" Medea said in her usual calm tone of voice while smiling

"Well, slow down there, dear" Jessica laughed "You don't gotta be so obssessed about it" he laughed "Well, besides that when you marry, you will soon be the new queen of Trodain upon Trode's retirement" he remarked

"Well... yeah" Medea nodded "I just hope Rod's so anxious as i am"

Jessica then placed a hand on Medea's shoulder "He is, trust me. I did realized that" he smiled assurely

"Yeah, but he's not a man of speaking words, through" Medea sighed

"Perhaps he will demonstrate his happiness in other ways rather than speaking" Jessica laughed

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door "Jess, we got to go!" a voice called from the dor

Both girls looked at each other "Angelo"

Jessica then went over to teh door and opened it, revealing Angelo, with the girl he was before (In the royal banquet) by his side "Hey there, Jessica" he chuckled demurely

"Oh, what do you want now, loverboy" Jessica grumbled "You already have a girl to hit on, isn't it enough with that?"

"Actually, that thing's over like... days ago" Angelo laughed "We are in a sorta-mission... again"

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked, blinking her eyes confusedly

"See..." Angelo began to explain "The king told our heroic friend-"

"You mean Rod" Jessica interrupted

"Yeah, Rod" Angelo corrected himself "He told Rod that he could invite all the friends he has for teh wedding, but the only problem is... that he has to go to invite them PERSONALLY, and worst of all, he also tasked us three to accompany him" he scoffed

"Why is that bad?" Jessica glared at him "We can spend more charity time with Rod, perhaps to know him more and such"

"Yeah, but..." Angelo sighed "Between us, there's not much to knwo about this mysteryous guy" he muttered "Besides, i cannot stand Yangus, he's sorta..."

"Uncivilized?" Jessica asked

"Well, let's just say he's a 'trog'" Angelo commented, to which his girl laughed

"Oh, Angelo, you have a so big wit!" the girl mused as she hugged Angelo's arm lovingly

"That one's dedicated specally for you, young lady" Angelo blinked at his girl

Jessica sighed with a facepalm, then turned to Medea "I am sorry, Medea, but we do gotta leave" she frowned

"It's okay" Medea smiled "I already know everything about this, i won't mind getting away from Rod for a few days"

"Okay" Jessica nodded, then turned to Angelo "Okay, Mr. Irresistibile, when do we gotta leave"

"When Rod says so" Angelo "Which means... right now"

Jessica gasped "Then what are we waiting for?! Come on!" she yelled as she grabbed Angelo's arm and ran away with him, leaving the girl behind

"See ya in a few days baby, don't hi on another girl while i am off!" Angel yelled at the girl as he was gettign further away from her

"I won't" the girl smiled as she had hearts as pupils on her eyes

**10 MINUTES LATER**

The party was all settled down and ready to depart, they had same own personal carriage they had in their first adventure to save the provisions there for the long days that awaited them, they also had a horse with them that resembled Medea's horse form, and they also had the Alchemy Pot inside just for if they needed it

"All settled down and ready to go, guv'" Yangus chuckled as he finished checked on everything "I think i've got a deja vu" he chuckled "I mean, when we were travelling wiv' granddad and Medea when she was a horse and granddad was a worse-looking monster compared to what he is now" he commented

"HEARD THAT!" King Trode's vocie could be heard even from the most furthest place in the castle, which it was curiously the throne room. The noise made Rod's ears tingle as he nearly felt paralyzed

"Jeez, for being an old man he surely has a nice hearing" Yangus commented as he got inside the carriage "Alright, ready to go" he laughed

"Not so fast, chubby" Angelo growled as he pulled Yangus away from the carriage

"Hey!" Yangus growled

"If we all are gonna walk in this journey, you aren't gonna be the exception!" Angelo growled

"Hey! I do feel VERY tirred of walking along with the guv' in our previous aventure, so why can't i take a rest in this one?" Yangus growled

"You do need some walking lately" Angelo smirked

"Angelo's right, Yangus" Jessica nodded "In fact, we all do" she smirked as she then saw Rod stretching himself and walking towards the carriage and standing next to it

"Yeah yeah, all against Yangu's, your being so fair" Yangus sighed as he rolled his eyes

"Enough talk, we have a job to do!" Angelo growled

"Job? It is not a job, it's just some errand granddad asked us to do just because he had to silly idea to let Medea and guv' manage the invitations list of the wedding!" Yangus snarled

"Let's just go, shall we? We'll discuss this later" Jessica facepalmed

And so on, the party departed the Trodain castle, eager to seek new adventures on their way to invite every friend Rod has. But they do not know which dangers awaits them

**End of Chapter**


End file.
